


Shut Up!

by BiRedEren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiRedEren/pseuds/BiRedEren
Summary: (Shut Series Book 1) Spamano Fan-Fiction. Hetalia World Academy AU.  Lovino is an angsty little Italian boy that just wants to be left alone. Antonio is a happy go lucky Spanish boy that loves to make new friends. When the two meet for the first time they both have an odd intrigue with each other that neither can explain. After a struggle they become friends, but to both of them something still feels like it's missing between them. Are they truly just friends? Or is there something more stewing?





	1. Chapter 1 - Lovino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one that I started a few years ago and had been posting on wattpad for a while now. I decided to put it on here as well because the two websites have very different audiences i seem to notice.

There is nothing in this world that I hated more than going to school. It’s not because I don’t like learning or even doing work, it’s because I don’t like annoying people that I am always surrounded by. So when I walked into school on that first day in September I was dreading it all. 

It was a cold crisp morning which was odd of the first of September, but I didn’t mind the cold all that much. It wasn’t a long car ride from my house to the school, my grandpa was driving my brother and I to school that morning. My brother Feliciano was excited to be starting school up again and see all of his old friends from last year. I on the other hand wasn’t in the best mode on the fact of I now have to get up a lot earlier than in the summer. So I sat there in the front seat with my earbuds in blasting music trying to drown out Feliciano’s incessant talking and irritating excitement. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I took out my headphone and turned around to be greeted by Feliciano’s annoying voice, “Lovino are you excited to start school today? I think this will be the year that you will make a lot of new friends!” He says smiling and bouncing up and down in this seat.

“You know Feli the day I have more than one friend at this school is the day that you stop liking pasta,” I say while putting my headphone back in my ear to drown him out. When we got to school Feli and I got out of the car and said goodbye to our grandfather and walked into the school.  
I walked into my assigned homeroom with my headphones still in my ear. I sat down in a free desk and watched the other people walk into the room. I saw a few people I already knew the Frenchman Francis, the Hungarian Elizabeta, the German Gilbert, and many others that I recognized. I didn’t talk to any of them, I didn’t want to and trust me none of them wanted to talk to me either. But while I sat there I saw a face come in the room that I had never seen before. He walked over to Gilbert and Francis so I assumed that he was their friend, but I’d never seen him before.

The boy looked to be about five foot ten with very tan skin like he had been outside 24/7 this summer. He had bright green eyes that looked like morning grass in the spring they were intense but soft, he had short wavy chestnut hair that near came to his eyes. He had a big bright smile that spread across his whole face, one of those smiles that you can see in someone’s eyes when they are smiling. He had on our blue and red plaid uniform pants – that fit him VERY well if I say so – our school blue sweater over a white button up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned. He had the same kind of happy aura that Feli had in a room. 

He has been talking to Gilbert and Francis since he walked in the room and I just couldn’t look away from him, for some reason he intrigued me. I was confused when I saw Gilbert whisper something into this new boy’s ear. I figured it out when he turned around and looked at me, I looked from them the second I saw his face. I felt my face get red in embracement and put my head down on the desk, Gilbert must have saw me staring at him. I was trying to forget it all but then I felt a tap on the top of my head. I looked up slowly to see the new boy’s face looking down at me. I took my ear phones out and just stared at his face.

“What do you want basterd?” I snapped. I didn’t want to be that mean but I just didn’t want to be bothered; it’s just too early for me to converse with people. 

“I just wanted to introduce myself, I don’t think we’ve meet before,” He say with a smile “My name is Antonio, But you can call me Toni if you would like.”

“I’m Lovino, now leave me alone.” I say putting my ear bud back in. But he didn’t seem to get that I wanted to be left alone, so he tapped me once again. 

“I just wanted to come over and introduce myself because Gilbert over there saw you staring at me.” He says with a bit of a laugh in his voice. I could feel my face getting red.

“Well you’ve introduced yourself so piss off then.”

“Okay well see you around.” He says finally getting the picture that I wanted to be left alone. 

That was when Mr. J walked in to start homeroom. He took attendance and read the announcements for the morning and handed out everyone’s schedules for the year, and that was it home room was over. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Chemistry first; I enjoyed Chem so I was happy about that. I walked into the Chem room and saw that there were names on the desks, I took me a bit to find mine but I sat down at my seat and waited for my lab partner to come in. That is when I saw him come in the class room, it was that kid Antonio. My eyes slowly drifted towards the name that said my lab partner's name on it, my eyes read it ‘Antonio F. Carriedo’. I watched him as he wandered the class trying to find his name hopping for some stroke of luck there are two Antonios in this class. Sadly my luck had run out because he approached the second seat at my lab table and then sat down. 

“Hi Lovi!” He says when he sees me. I felt my face flush a little at the nick name it was so cute. No one has ever given me a nickname before.

“Don’t call me that bastard,” I say trying to hide my slightly flushed face from him.

“It looks like we are going to be lab partners for the year,” He says putting his elbows on the table and his head and his hand and giving be a big smile. 

“Yeah I guess so.” I say trying so hard not to sound like too much of a brat, though it’s harder than you think for me. Then an odd question comes to mind, his name tag says 

‘Antonio F. Carriedo’ what does the ‘F’ Stand for? “Hey Antonio, What does the F stand for?” I ask quietly pointing at his name tag.

“Oh it stands for Fernandez. I’m Spanish so we tend to have three or more names. So Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is my full name,” He points at my name tag and says “And your full name is Lovino Vargas.”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” I say now trying to get him to stop talking to me before he makes my blush again.

“That is Italian right, your Feliciano’s brother,” He say which just makes my soul fall. He knows my brother; great there goes any chance of a friend now. No one that knows Feli ever likes me.

“Yeah it’s Italian, and yeah I’m his brother,” I snap. By the small amount of shock on his face I sense that he could feel my growing hostility. He didn’t say anything else to me after that. That was around the time that the teacher walked in and started to go over the itinerary and supply list for the school year.

The rest of chem was uneventful besides me trying to avoid eye contact with Antonio. After chem I had history which I had with Mr. Annoying Gilbert who wouldn’t stop pestering me about staring at Antonio this morning in homeroom, I just ignored him and didn’t respond. My next class was math, when I walked into that class I saw Feli in the back of the class talking to his friend Ludwig and I let out the biggest sigh ever. I sat down at the desk next to Feli because he is the only person that I was willing to sit next to.

“Hi Lovino!” Feli exclaims when he sees me. “Have you made any friends yet?”

“Well possibly,” I say looking down and feeling my face begging to flush a little. “Do you know Antonio?” 

“Yeah! Of course I know Toni!” Feli says with excitement, I feel my face flush more at the sound of his name. Why the Hell is this happening to me? Why am I flushing and the sound of a name? 

“Well he’s in my homeroom and my Chemistry class and he seem tolerable,” I say trying to get my face to stop being red. Then I hear Ludwig chuckle a little in the background. 

“What I your problem potato bastard!!!” I yell

“Nothing, well it just that your face it’s red,” Ludwig laughs a little.

“Don’t make fun of me you bastard!” I exclaim.

“Lovino? Do you have a wittle crushie on Toni?” Feli Teases.

“Of Course not I just meet the bastard this morning.” I say turning to face front thus ending the conversation. Could I though? Could I like Antonio?


	2. Chapter 2- Antonio

It was getting to be around lunch time and I was so happy to be able to see Francis and Gilbert again, I haven’t seen either of them since this morning. I sat in my history class and watched the last few seconds tick by, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, and then the bell went off. I gathered my things and headed for the cafeteria. It long to a minute to find where Francis and Gilbert were, I walked over to their table and sat down.

“Hola mis amigos!” I say putting down my stuff and taking out my food.

“Bonjour Toni, how has your day been? Have you seen much more of little Lovino?” Francis teased.

“Sí, he is my lab partner in Chemistry, he doesn’t seem too happy about it though. Besides that no,” I say as I start to eat my lunch. That is when I see Lovi walk right by the   
cafeteria. Huh, why isn’t he coming in? “Hey guys, have ever seen Lovi eat lunch in the cafeteria?”

“No, I don’t think so, Him, mein bruder, and Feli eat in the library together I think,” Gilbert says looking at quizzically, “why do you want to know?” 

“No reason,” I say and just carry on eating.

Lunch when by fast. Gilbert, Francis, and I talked about nothing in particular the whole time, and before we knew it lunch was over. I got my stuff and threw away my trash, and then I headed to my next class, Art. When I got to the art room the first person I saw was Feliciano, actually he was the only person in the room. 

“Hola Feli, ¿Comó etas?” I ask him while walking over to the table he was at.

“Ciao Toni! I’m well, how are you?” Feli replies with his usual bright smile.

“I’m well. Hey Feli can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can Toni, what is it?”

“Tell me about your brother, Lovino.” I saw a bit of confusion on his face at first but it quickly softened into a smile.

“What can I say about fratello? Well one thing to know is that if he seems quiet or snappy he is hiding something from you. He may seem harsh on the surface but when you get to know him and he warms up to you he can be really kind and caring. He doesn’t have many friends; I think it’s just Kiku and I actually. So it would be nice for him to have another friend. He’s actually very shy and insecure; he doesn’t like to let people in very much.”

I could see very clearly why he didn’t have many friends; most people would be automatically turned off by his crude and harsh attitude. But it’s nice to know that’s not all of him, that he actually just a shy and insecure kid on the inside.

“Thanks Feli,” I say with a smile as I notice the rest of our art class starting to pour in. 

The art class went by fast, nothing really happened besides the teacher hanging out our supplies for the year. After art class I had Latin, I hate Latin, so I trudged off to class dreading every second I will spend in that class. I walked into the classroom and saw my perspective new little Italian friend Lovi sitting in the corner of the class room by himself reading a book. I walked over to him slowly and sit down right next to him and then just kind of stared at him and waited for him to notice me sitting there.

I never really got a good look at Lovino until now I never really noticed how cute he was. He had slightly longish straight reddish brown hair that had the most interesting curl that sticks out of the top right side of his head. He has deep greenish hazel eyes and the softest looking face I had ever seen on a boy, one of those faces that you just want to touch all the time. He is wearing our school regulated uniform pants, a white button up shirt, and one of the many school uniform tops which is a light brown vest. The outfit looks very good on him and suits him very well. It took me a little bit to realize that Lovi was staring back at me with a confused look.

“What are you staring at bastard?” Lovi says with a hint of sass in his voice.

“Oh just you,” I chuckle a little while saying that. Then I notice that Lovi is blushing a little but, the supposedly stone wall Lovi was blushing. “Lovi, you’re blushing, you look like a little tomato.”

“SHUT UP BASTARD!” Lovi yells, as his face gets even redder. I laugh a little but decide not to comment on it again. 

We go through the rest of class like normal, but every once and a while I would seal a glance at the little Italian always to catch him doodling in his notebook. The teacher passed out all of the usual first day itinerary and supply stuff so none of us were really paying attention to what she was saying, but we all made it through. I was so happy when that bell went off, only one class left, and I had a study period so I really just get to do nothing. I said goodbye to Lovi with a smile, though I didn’t get much of an answer, and then walked off to my study classroom. I sat in the study room and listened to music until that final bell rang and we all got up and left.

I meet Francis and Gilbert outside of the front door of the school. The three of us had made prior plans to all go to Gilbert’s house after school to hang out. Gilbert and his brother Ludwig live walking distance from the school so we all were gonna walk home with him. 

“Sup guys. Are you ready to leave?” I say excitedly, I’m so happy that the first day is over and done with and now the three of us get to hang out. 

“Yeah! Let’s be off then my friends.” Gilbert says and then he starts walking towards his house with Francis and I following close behind. 

“So Antonio, what’s with the new fascination with the angry little Italian boy?” Francis teases.

“Well Feliciano told me that he doesn’t have many friends so I thought that I could help with that. Also he seems like once you get past that rough exterior he could be fun.” I say   
trying to justify my decision for talking to someone, which just seem almost absurd to me.

“Toni, you know that’s not what we mean,” Gilbert says nudging me a little bit. I know exactly what they meant but I just didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of the answer that they wanted.

“I mean he’s cute but there’s nothing there that I’m interested in at this very second but you never know,” I say nonchalantly. The two of them look at each other and shrug off my unclear answer knowing that at this moment they won’t get anything out of me that they want to hear. But to be perfectly honest Lovi is actually kind of the cutes boy I’ve ever met in my life. But I’d never tell them that and honestly I don’t ever intend on telling him that either.

Not long after that altercation we reached Gilbert’s house. By the time we had gotten there Gilbert’s brother wasn’t home yet. 

“So, Gilbert, are we gonna continue our game of monopoly or are we gonna have another super smash brothers competition,” Francis says as the three of us walk into Gil’s house. 

“Uh let’s try and finish that monopoly game, but first let’s order a pizza for later.” Gil says grabbing phone and walking into the other room.

It didn’t take long for us to get back into our intense monopoly game and to scarf down two whole large pizzas. It was a great first day of school. While I’m sad that the summer had to end I have a premonition that this school year will be a great one.


	3. Chapter 3-Lovino

It has been a month since the start of the new school year I think I have actually started to get into the swing of things once again. I mean I still despise having to get up so early and go to school everyday but at least now I’m used to having to do it, I’ve shaken off the summer lag, as Feli calls it. Today is October 1st so all I’m gonna be hearing for the then next month is ‘what are you doing for Halloween?’ from just about everyone. Honestly Halloween is my favorite holiday so I’m existed for it to come as soon as possible. But that’s beside the point. Today is just another Wednesday morning that I have to wake up at 6am and deal with my way to much of a morning person twin and go to school. 

“Lovino!” I hear Feli shout from what sounds like right outside my bedroom door. I’m so glad we don’t have to share a room anymore

“What do you want fratello?” I grumble into my pillow. I still really don’t want to have to get up. My bed is warm and the air is not.

“It’s six thirty if you stay in bed any longer we’re going to be late for school. So hurry up sleepy head,” I groan as I hear his footsteps going down the stairs. I guess I really should get up I only have ten minutes to get ready for school. So I throw off my covers welcoming my warm body to the cold air of my room. I get up, stretch, and get dressed quickly. Six thirty-five, good at least we won’t be late. I run down the stairs just to be greeted by an existed Feli and a not so pleased grandfather. 

“Sorry,” I say with a large lack of sincerity in my voice.

“Okay whatever let’s go, you can’t be late.” My grandpa says as I quickly grab an apple and my lunch and then we head out for the school.

Besides Feliciano being way to energetic for so early like usual the car ride to school was uneventful. When we got to the building Feli and I said goodbye to our grandpa and we ran inside, gladly I made it just in time for attendance in homeroom. When I got there I noticed a considerable lack of a certain Spaniard. It was odd not seeing him here; he is always here, every morning in homeroom he is always here. I wonder if something happened.

“Hey Gilbert, where is Antonio?” I ask tapping on Gilbert’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Why do you want to know?” Francis says mockingly.

“He’s my lab partner in Chem and it just want to know if I have to do all the work today or not?” I say defensively. Why am I being defensive, it’s not like actually care about him, right. 

“Okay then if that’s all,” Gilbert says condescendingly. “He texted me earlier and said he is going to be late, but not all that late. Nothing that you should be worried about Lovino,” He says with a smile. It’s odd having Gilbert be nice to me but it’s not a bad thing. 

I sat through the rest of homeroom waiting to see if Antonio would walk in but he didn’t, I mean not like a care or something. After homeroom ended I walked to my chemistry class for first period, it’ll be odd to start the class without him being there. Uhhhhhhh!!!!! Why do I care so much about him, I have no idea, it’s so strange. 

I sat down in my seat in chem class and waited for the teacher to walk in the class room. I took out my two notebooks – one for doodling and the other for actually taking notes— and set myself up for class. I opened my drawing notebook to the next plank page and started to draw, not really anything just something to occupy my mind with. Not long after the teacher walked and started class. Great another long boring chem class, and I don’t even have Antonio to bother today; it’s going to be a long class. 

It was about half way through the class when I heard the door of the room open I looked up from my table for the first time all class to see Antonio handing the teacher a late pass. I just softly smiled and pushed my stuff more towards my half of the table. Antonio walked over to the table and the teacher just kept on talking about valence electrons. 

“Did you miss me Lovi,” Antonio says sitting down next to me and taking out his stuff for class. 

“Hardly, why would I miss a bastard like you,” I say not even looking up from my drawing. 

“Whatever you say Lovi. You know Gilbert texted me and told me that you asked where I was this morning,” he says. I can hear the smirk in his voice. I can also feel my face flushing a bit, to my dismay. I honestly didn’t know how to respond to that without making it sound like I was trying to cover something up so I just didn’t answer at all, and to be honest that probably wasn’t the best choice because I can see Antonio’s smirk of satisfaction from the corner of my eye.

“Okay class I want you full attention for this next part,” Our Chemistry teacher say quite loud. I look up from my notebook to look at him for the first time all class. “Okay good, now we are going to be starting a project tomorrow you will be working with your table partners and it will need to be worked on outside of school. I will now pass out your project rubrics,” he says as he starts to walk around the room hand out papers to everyone.

“I don’t want to do work outside of class,” I say under my breath. 

“Why not Lovi? Are you afraid to see me outside of school,” Antonio teased. Obviously the answer was of course not you’re just a person but I could muster up the ability to say that for some reason. The teacher finally got to Antonio and I and I picked up the paper and scanned it over. Okay, I have no idea what any of this is talking about.

“Okay class you have the last twenty minutes of class to figure out what you and your partner are going to do for your project,” the teacher says walking back to his desk. 

"So bastardo what do you want to do this idiota project on?" I ask looking over the paper one more time.

"I think we should do it on the correlation between period number and reactivity of the element," He says looking up at me with a smile. It is clear that he actually knows what he is talking about, unlike me sadly.

"Yeah that sounds great.... How would we do that exactly?" I ask looking down trying not to make it extremely clear that i was confused.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you Lovi?"

"No not really," I say quietly.

"Okay for now why do you just sit there and make it look like you're working and I'll design the experiment. And if you want you come home with me and I can help explain this all to you so you don't have to be embarrassed about not knowing how to do this. Does that work for you Lovi?"

"Yeah. Uh...thanks. Where should I meet you after school?"

"Just outside of the school,"

"Okay that works, just remind me to tell Feliciano before hand or he'll freak out"

"Okay" he says with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

And that was it. That was the end of the conversation. I just keep to drawing in my little notebook while Antonio worked on the experiment. I'm truly grateful that he agreed to h me with chemistry because honestly I'm not doing too great in this class. I think I've actually begun to make a good friend of Antonio. It’s odd having someone other than Feli want to help me, maybe that's it like have a friend. Either way I like it.


	4. Chapter 4- Antonio

After Chemistry I couldn’t focus on school at all, Lovino was going to come to MY HOUSE! I was way too excited. It didn’t take all that long for me to realize that I liked him more than just as friend; I probably figure it out after the second week of school. So I’ve been trying to figure out a way to hang out with him outside of school and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. We’ll have to work together on this project, which means that he’ll have to talk to me. Maybe I can even tutor him in chemistry if he wants me to. 

After being physically present in two more classes, not so much mentally present, it finally was time for lunch. I sat down at my usual lunch table and waited for Gilbert and Francis to get there.

“Hey Toni, what’s up? You look happy,” Gilbert says sitting down at the table with me.

“Is being happy a bad thing?” I say sarcastically

“Well no but…” Gilbert stated before being interrupted by a certain Frenchman.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Francis says sitting down with us.

“Is it just me or does Toni seem happier than usual?” Gilbert asks and I just glare at him.

“Yeah, your right. He was kind of spacey in both Maths and History,” Francis says looking at me.

“You know I’m still right here right. I can hear you know,” I say while eating my lunch.

“We know. But really Toni what’s up with you did something happen with Lovino?” Gilbert says teasingly but still completely serious.

“Who said anything about Lovino?!” I say defensively. Gilbert and Francis just look at each other and laugh. “What?!”

“Oh come on Toni nowadays if it’s about anything it’s about Lovino.” Francis says laughing a little still. 

“That’s not true.” I say quietly.

“Toni, yes it is,” Gilbert says “Now will you just tell us what it up with you.”

“Okay,Well-Lovi-and-I-are-working-on-a-chemistry-project-together-and-so-he-is- coming-over-my-house-after-school-today-so-we-can-work-on-it-and-I-can-help-  
him-with-the-work-because-he-is-not-all-that-good-at-that-class,” I say very quickly and all in one breath. 

“Wow that’s great Toni, why didn’t you just say that in the first place.” Gilbert says extending his hand for a high-5, which I gave him laughing a little.

“Well I hope that goes well for you,” Francis says getting up from the table. I hadn’t noticed that Lunch was already over until he got up.

“Well I guess that means we won’t be hanging out after school then so see you in study I guess.” Gilbert says as we both get up and walk out separate ways to go to our next   
classes. 

I had art next. Oh great! I get to talk to Feliciano about all of this. Unknowingly to Lovi his brother and I had been trying to find a way for him and me to hang out and Feli will be so excited to find out that I have the perfect idea.

“Hey Toni how’s it going?” Feliciano asked when I sat down next to him.

“Actually it’s going amazingly!” I say excitedly

“Tell me what the deal is.” 

“Well, Lovi and I are working on a chemistry project together and he needs a bit of help with it so he is coming to my house after school today so we can work on it and so that I   
can help him.” 

“OH MY GOD! That is amazing it’s so perfect that I could scream.”

“And I have an idea to get him to hang out with me more.”

“Tell me more, tell me more!” 

“Well He’s not doing too well in chemistry and I’m not doing too well in Latin, but I’m really good at chemistry and he’s really good at Latin so we can be each other’s tutors.”

“Now that is a great idea.” Feli says high-5ing me “When should I expect him home by, 2, 3 am?” He says teasingly and that idea just made my face flush.

“Oh shush you.” I say quietly.

“Oh how I love teasing you. But I don’t think you understand how amazing this is. Not just for you but for him as well. He needs someone like you to pick him up because he always seems to be down. And he really needs someone else to rely one that isn’t just me or our grandfather. You are doing a lot more god by getting close to him that you think that you are.” 

“I don’t think I even know what to say to that.”

“Don’t say anything; just remember that if you hurt mi fratello I will hurt you.” Feliciano said in a completely serious tone that made him almost seem scary.

“I won’t dream of it.”

“Okay class time to settle down and start to work,” Mrs. Hart our art teacher says walking into the room. 

Before I knew it the day was over and it was time to leave. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach already. Calm down Antonio it’s just a chemistry project not a life commitment there is no need to be so worried about anything. I got all of my stuff and waited outside of the school for Lovi, I hope he didn’t forget or something. 

“Hey bastard you ready to go?” I hear a familiar Italian accent say from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Lovi standing behind me.

“Yeah, did you tell your brother?” I say despite knowing that Feli already knows, but he told me to remind him so that is what I did.

“Yeah, so let’s get on this.” He says and then I start towards my car looking through my bad for my keys. “Wait you can drive?”

“Yeah, why? I am 17 you know,” 

“I know that it’s just… oh never mind.”

“Whatever Lovi.”

“I told you not to call me that.” He says jumping into the passenger seat of my car.

“But did I ever say I was going to listen to you, no I did not.”

“Bastard” I hear him say under his breath and I just chuckle and start to drive out of the school parking lot, this will be an eventful evening.


	5. Chapter 5-Lovino

After a five minute car ride we arrive at his house. It’s a nice house it looks like one that you would see on one of those postcards of the Spanish countryside that you buy a cheap tourist shop. It was small but big enough for him and his parents – he told me a while ago that he was an only child as well that his parents were rarely ever home. But when I got out of the car at his house I didn’t expect his house to look so nice. I followed him into his house through the side door.

“Welcome to la casa de Carriedo. Make yourself feel at home here,” He says throwing his bag on the couch near the front door and hanging his keys on the hooks on the wall next to the door. I just look around his house in awe. They had various wooden wall art pieces on the wall around their TV many with quotes on they presumably in spanish. “Are you looking at the wood quote wall?”

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” I snap not wanting him to know that I was appreciating his house. For It’s size it was a very extravagantly decorated house.

“You see that big one to the left of the TV?” he says pointing to the large white wooden board with light blue text on it. “It says ‘Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana’ which translates to I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow. That one was always my favourite one.” I looked at the wall wishing that i could listen to him translation that rest of the quotes for me but I knew that we shouldn't do that because we had work to do.

“Sooo, why don’t we start on that chemistry work huh?” I say sitting down on his couch and pulling my Chem book and Binder.

“Right,” He says sitting down next to me pulling out his own Chemistry work. “Okay when i explained my project idea to you what was confusing about it?”

“Well my first question is what is the atomic number again?”

“That’s the number usually written above the elemental symbol that tells you how many electrons that element has under normal circumstances.” 

“Oh okay. I get that now, electrons ate the negative ones right?”

“Yeah, see you know some things.”

“Shut Up Bastard!!!”

More than a half an hour later Antonio and I finally got to a point where I finally understood everything that he was saying. And that I now finally completely understood what our project was going to be. Why does science have to be so hard!? I’m glad for the help, not that I would ever admit that to him. 

“Hey Lovi?” He says out of nowhere.

“What?”

“have you ever thought about getting a tutor, I feel like you would benefit a lot from it.”

“well no, not really i never thought that i would struggle enough to need one, Why?”

“well I was thinking, for as long as you struggle in chemistry, i could tutor you.” 

“What do you get out of this?” I say not believing that someone with a life like he does would sacrifice his time just to help an idiot like me pass chemistry.

“Well, I need help in Latin and I’ve been told by your brother that you are quite good at it. So i thought we could exchange, I help you with Chemistry and you help me with Latin” he says that and she seems to blush, like he doesn't want to admit that his is struggling. But it did surprize me a bit, he always seemed the the kind of person that was perfect at everything he did, but I guess that no one can be good at everything.

“Uh, sure why the hell not, when do you want to do this?”

“Uhh…. well how about you come here on mondays and we can work on Chemistry and we can go you your place on wednesdays to work on Latin.” 

“Uhh, yeah, that's okay I guess.” i say looking down think about how much time I’m going to have to spend with him now. Well I guess it’s worth dealing with him to get a good grade in Chemistry.

“Okay then, Well it’s getting late, I guess I should drive you home now.” He says standing up from the couch and stretching.

“yeah I guess so” I say grabbing all of my things and putting them back in my backpack and standing up.

“Okay let’s go then.” He says walking towards the door and grabbing his keys as i trail not far behind him.

We get to his car and he headed off to my house, with me directing him on how to get there. It was only about a fifteen minute drive from his house to mine but when we finally got there I said goodbye and hopped out of his car. I walked into my house just as he was pulling out of my drive way and almost instantly the sound of feet racing down the stairs filled my ears and all of a sudden I was tackled by my smaller younger twin brother and we both fell on the floor with him falling on top of me.

“Get the hell off me fratello!” I say pushing him off of me and standing back up.

“So how it go?” he says in a very suggestive manner.

“What are you talking about? All we did was work on our project.” I say walking into the kitchen and grabbing the grape juice from the fridge. 

“Oh okay then. Well how is the project going?” 

“Well I know understand what our project is actually on, which is nice, and we made some future plans because he is going to tutor me. So I will be going to his house every monday after school and he will be coming here on wednesdays. Is that sufficient enough information for you.” I say as I poor and take a sip of grape juice. I out the bottle back in the fridge and head upstairs to my room. 

“Yes that’s plenty for me, Have fun with your new boyfriend.” he yells from downstairs

“Not my boyfriend” I yell back

“Not yet.” He yells and i close the door to my room and put my bag down on my bed.

Yet? the word of possibility. Do I want a boyfriend? Maybe? Do I want it to be him, I wouldn’t say no, but but I would never tell him that of course.


	6. Chapter 6-Antonio

Two weeks after we started this school project together it was finally the day to present it. We had do a lot of work on it actually and Lovi has seemed to actually improve a lot in the class. I’m really happy to see him doing better. and with him helping me in Latin I have improved quite a bit as well. our presentation was in the morning and i was not excited for it but Lovi seemed fairly confident with presenting it, so I had a good feeling about it.

It only took about half the period for us to present the project so once it was over with we got to go back to our seats and watch another group present thiers, is it bad to feel good about your own project when a lot of the rest of the class’s were terrible.  
two minutes after we sat down Lovi handed me a piece of paper that said

‘how do you think that went?’

‘really good I think we did the best in the class so far’ I write and then hand the paper back to him. He scribbles something on the paper and hand it back to me.

‘me too, I think we have an A in the bag! :)’ I laugh a little at his excitement for finally getting an A in a science class. 

At the end of class i start gathering all of my things and i feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and smile at the little Italian.

“Thanks for all of the help with this, We are going to continue the tutoring even though we finished the project, right?” He says looking down embarrassed to admit that he still needs help.

“Of course we are, Plus i like spending time with you,” I say with a laugh and his face just gets red, I just laugh more.

“Whatever, I’ll see you in Latin.” He says as he begins to walk away.

“ Wait!” I say grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. “do you want to eat lunch with me today?”

“Uhh…” He says looking down. “Thanks for the offer but your friends scare me a bit.”

“I could eat with your friends.” I say with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess we could do that. well i have to go now, my history class is on the other side of the school.”

“Okay see you at lunch.” I say walking out of the room and heading to my maths class. 

After my maths class and my History class lunch finally arrives. I head to the cafeteria and find where Lovi is sitting. I spot him and walk towards that table. As I do I pass The table where I Usually sit. 

“Dude? Where are you going?” I hear Gilbert say from slightly behind me.

“Are you going to eat lunch with your new boyfriend?” Francis says mockingly.

“He’s not my boyfriend, but yes I am eating with him.” I say turning to face them.

“Why didn’t you invite him to come sit with us?” Gilbert says sounding sarcastically offended. 

“Well apparently you scare him a bit, You guys should really work on your approachableness.” I say and then walk away to the Table where Lovi and his friends are sitting. At his   
take where his brother Feliciano sat right next to him was Gilbert’s brother Ludwig, Feli’s best friend, as well as Kiku Honda, Elizabeta Héderváry, and Roderich Edelstein. It was an interesting little group now that I look at them all together. I walk up to the table and say stand next to Lovi unsure of what to do.

“You can sit you know.” He says pointing to the empty seat next to him. Why is this so awkward for me, I see these people all the time. So why is it so weird that I’m sitting with them for Lunch.

“So what brings you to our table Toni?” The small Japanese boy asked.

“Lovi here invited me, seeing that we have been spending a lot of time with each other i thought I might introduce myself to some of his other friends.” I say as I take out my lunch from the bag.

“Aww Lovino! You didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend! Congratulations on your first one.” an ecstatic Elizabeta exclaimed. I turn immediately red at the comment and at a quick glance i can see that so did Lovino.

“He is in no way my boyfriend, and thanks for reminding me once again that I am 17 and still haven’t had a boyfriend.” he says then takes a bite of his food which i really couldn’t tell what it was, all i could see was a large amount of tomato sauce.

“Sorry Lovino, you know I’ve been wanting you to get a good BF for a while now.” She said sounding slightly disappointed in the news. 

“Yeah whatever.” He says turning a deeper shade of red. He looked like a tomato, It was so cute. I need to stop calling him cute, uh, what is wrong with me, he clearly doesn't   
want to date me. Why am I being such a idiot! 

“Hey Toni!” I hear someone say snapping me away from my thought. I look around a bit and realise that the voice was Lovi. “Are you okay? You just spaced out for a minute there.”

“Yeah I’m fine just got caught in my thoughts,” I say with a smile. Maybe I have more of a chance than I am giving myself credit for.   
Lunch went by quickly, I had quite a bit of fun talking to Lovi’s friends, they were all so welcoming to me. I’m glad that I got on all of their good sides so that they don’t hate when when I finally ask Lovino out on a real date soon


	7. Chapter 7-Antonio

It had been a few weeks since the end of that Chemistry project, Lovino and I hadn’t hung out since and rarely talked. I’m really starting to miss him. I just don’t know how to talk to him, how to ask him if he wants to hang out, like actual friends. He’s not the most approachable person in the world, but for all of Spain do I want him to like me in the same way that I like him. I Just need to think of how to approach it.

The end of a thursday before a long weekend is always one of the longest days that there is. About to leave school I see Lovi sitting against one of the polls that keep up the extension of the roof that covers the doors. He was plugged into his phone, ears and eyes, no better time than now. I sat down beside him and tapped on his shoulder. He raised his hand to his whoever was behind him, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me and put arm around his shoulder, And pulled out his headphones.

“Why would you try and hit me Lovi, I’m hurt.” I laughed

“Sorry, It’s a reflex. And get your hand off me.” He laughed back

“So why are you sitting here all alone, you and Feliciano are usually some of the first people gone. Why are you still here?”

“Feli is staying after to finish a painting for class. Soooo I have to stay here for a another half an hour or so until he is finished.”

“Hey Lovi….”

“Yes, idiota?”

“Do you want to come over? We can watch movies, or play video games, and eat some leftover tarta de queso. What do you think?”

“It sound like you are asking me out on a date, but sure just let me go tell fratello his phone is likely off, I’ll meet you at your car.” He said with a smile and stood up to go tell his brother. I walked to my car thinking only of his smile which i rarely see, I waited for about ten minutes and then I saw him come out of the building.   
He jumped into the car not moments later and though his backpack on the back seat next to mine. “Let’s go idiota!”, a silent five minute drive from the school we arrived to my house. 

“So what do you want to do?” I ask I the two of us get out of the car and walk to my door.

“I like the idea of video games and tat de ques sound like a nice time.” 

“Tarta De Queso”, I say while unlocking the door. “ It’s kinda like cheesecake, but more cheesey and less cakey.” I say as we walk in the door.

“Sounds interesting can i try it now?” 

“Not now, maybe later. Let’s go pick out a game first.” I say as I grab his wrist and drag him up to my room. I open my door and push him onto my bed. “So Lovi what would you like to play, Fighting games, racing games? I have just about everything.”

“Do you have Mario party? I play that with Feli and I play that all the time despite the fact that I always win, he loved to play. Maybe you’ll actually be able to beat me.”

“Which one I have all of them except 10.”

“How about Eight.”

And that was that for the next three hours we played and played, we kept score of who one each individual game and after three hours of a tied game Lovi finally won 30 games to my 29 and i gave up.

“I yield!”, I yell and flop over on my back onto the bed.

“Yes! I have defeated the great Antonio!” He says as he jumps on top of me in victory. After a few moments of bouncing in happiness He stops and looks down at me and blushes like a tomato and immediately gets off. He mumbles something that sounds like sorry and then gets up off of the bed. “Do you have any food I”m starting to get hungry.”

“Yeah, I think we have oven pizza.” I say as I sit up trying not to blush as he did.

The two of us walk down stair in silence, I grab the frozen pizza from the freezer and preheat the oven, Lovi sits himself on the island in the kitchen and picks up a tomato from the bowl on the counter and takes a bite from it. 

“I do that too, my mother thought I was ridiculous when i did it as a child.” 

“So did mine, but i just like them, so they never complained about me eating vegetables.” 

“It’s a fruit.”

“What?”

“Tomatoes are a fruit.”

“Since when?”

“Since always”

We talked and laughed like this for the next hour, while the pizza cooked and while we ate it. After we ate we decided to go back to my room and watch some the Dark Knight Rises movies. 

Four hours, and a movie and a half or more later Lovi had fallen asleep and I was close behind him. It was already 10:30 getting close to too late for me to drive him home. 

“Lovi, You need to wake up. I need to drive you home now.” I say shaking him awake.

“I’m tired Toni, can’t i just stay here tonight, you can drive me home tomorrow.” he says rolling off my shoulder and onto his said on the bed. 

“Are you sure Lo?”

“Yes, I just want to sleep.”

“Well if you want to sleep you will need to get up and come with me to the guest room because my bed can’t hold us both.”

“Fine”, he says sitting up sleepily. I take his hand and slowly guide him to the guest bedroom and sitting him on the bed.

“See you in the morning Lovino,” I say walking towards the door.

“Good night pretty faced idiota,” He mumbles. I stop in my tracks for a second at his words and then leave the room to go back to mine.


	8. Chapter 8-Lovino

I woke up that Friday morning in a bed and room i had never seen before. I had slept at his house and I am an idiot. I was just so tired and I was having so much fun with him that I lost track of time and fell asleep. I really hope I didn’t say anything that would give way that I like him, I hate my tendency to act drunk when tired. I don’t know what to do now? What if he isn’t awake yet? I can’t leave. Can I go get food? What am I supposed to do? And with that thought there was a knock on the door.

“Lovi are you awake?” Toni’s voice says from the other side of the door.

“Yes” I reply as he slowly opens the door.

“I guess you were tired. You fell asleep right on top of me.” He said sitting down on the side of the bed next to me.

“Yeah I was. I’m still not quite awake now. Do you have any food?” I say sitting up and realising just how close he was to me once I was up.

“Yes of course I have food, What kind of food do you want? What do you usually eat for breakfast?” Toni says turning to look at me with a huge smile. 

“Latte with cocoa, 2 glazed pastries, and some cheese. But just coffee and cheese will do fine if you don’t have the other.” I say looking away from his gaze, it’s too strong and it’s making me feel embarrassed.

“Yeah I don’t have any pastries. But I can make you some of what I usually eat for breakfast, plus the latte and the cheese of course.” He says taking my hand and dragging me out of the bed, out of the room, and down the stairs into the kitchen. His hand was soft and clearly bigger than mine, and for the love of Rome his hand was the only thought in my mind the whole time he held it. He started taking thing out of various cabinets and I just stared at him thinking about his hand. I sat myself on the island counter and watched him make whatever he was making.

“Lov! Lovi!!” Toni says waving his hand in front of my face, “Did you hear my question Lo?”

“No Sorry I zoned out a little.”

“Do you like basil?”

“Yes, of course.” I say and he turns back to his pan on the stove and I keep on staring at him like a lovestruck fool, well that is what I am after all. For a bit he turns away from the stove and turns to his little cappuccino make and makes too little cups of coffee and the turn the stove of and take two small pure white plates out of the cabinets. 

“Here,” He says handing me the cup of coffee with the sweetest smile and i only look down and take it from him embarrassed to return his warm smile. “ Wake yourself up a bit while I finish the food.”

“Thanks” I say meakley 

“I never thought I’d hear the day you say thank you.” He says with a chuckle in his voice. Finishing making out breakfast and turning to me with a plate. Four slices of dinner bread toasted with olive oil topped with diced tomatoes and two basil leaves each. 

“Idiota” I say taking a piece of bread of the plate, putting down my cup, and taking a bite.

“Do you like?” 

“Very much, You eat this for breakfast often?”

“Just about every day, now comedown off the counter and sit with me” He says and i jump down off the counter and sit next to him on an island chair.

“He Toni...:” I say turning towards him.

“Yes Lo?”

“You’re alright.” I say looking up at his face and seeing his way too pretty eyes, hair mouth, and just face in general. 

“You’re more than alright.” He say still locked in the eyes. And then without a second through from either of us both having the same thought.   
We kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio

It’s been quite a few weeks since Lovino has talked to me. The day the kiss happened was mid-November, now It’s been a full week after Christmas vacation. I’m starting to fear that he will never talk to me again. I hope he doesn’t hate me for the fact that I kissed him. He was just so close to me and so sleepy eyed and with that beautifully messed up mop of bed head brown curls. I really do think I’ve made a mistake here. One one hand I want to go and take the kiss back but on the other hand it was such an amazing kiss and i keep playing over and over again in my head that I want to kiss him again and again. Dios Mio! What am I supposed to do?

 

Lovino

He’s been knocking on my door every hour on the hour for two weeks straight!

“Feli! Just come in you Idiot, my door has never been locked, and I’m not dead if for some reason you want to talk to me just come in.” I yell from the floor in front of my bed as I turn off my DS knowing that he’s gonna come in after I say that.

“How’ve you been, you barely come out of your room now and Grampa and I are getting concerned for your Physical and mental health.” Feliciano says and he walks into my room closing the door behind him and coming to sit next to me on the floor. “What happened, please tell me Fratello, I can help I know more about relationships than you do, trust me.”

“Okay, well you remember the night that I accidently slept over Toni’s house right.” I say looking up at him, he nodded in affirmation. “Well that morning… I kissed him… or he kissed me or we kissed each other, I'm not really sure what happened. But I haven’t been able to talk to him since it happened.” After that Feli just gives me a look that indicated that I go on, I knew exactly what he was asking me - we all twins after all, We can often tell what the other is thinking - he wanted to know how the kiss was. 

“It was incredible, I just melted into it and I almost didn’t want to stop. But I couldn’t keep going, I knew it was a mistake the second I broke the kiss and I immediately asked to be taken home.”

“It wasn't a mistake Lovino and you know that. Aww poor Antoni he must be worried sick about what happened. But I know exactly what you need to do.” 

“Really!” I say sitting up straight “Please tell me this is killing me.”

“You need to kiss him again.”

“What?! Why would I do that?”

“Because I know for a fact that you like him alot and that he likes you alot, except that, no offence fratello you can be old at time, so he’s probably never going to approach you about it because he’s afraid that he may agitate you more. So you need to be the one that shows how you feel outright.”

“Feli I don’t think I can do that.”

“Yes you can Lovino, Now I have to go finish making dinner so come down in about half an hour or so because you have to eat something today.”

**********************************************************************************

The next day I decided to listen to Feli’s and show Toni how I really feel about him. After a lot of thinking I had decided that this was a way better idea than trying to talk to him because I’d never been all that great with words.

By the end of the school day that monday I was very nervous to do this. What if he pushed me away, what if I chickened out? But there was no time for thinking at this point because he had just walked out of the front doors of the school. 

“Antonio” I say in kind of quiet voice but loud enough that he heard me and turned around to see who called him. I waved when he was looking towards me. “Hey Toni.” i say looking up as he walkes over to me.

“Hi Lovi! How have you been?” He says trying his best to act cheery but i can tell that he’s really hurt, what have I done to this poor boy?

“I’ve been okay.” I say as i move subtly closer to him “I just wanted to talk about…. You know”

“Oh yeah… I’m really sorry that I did that. I didn’t mean to that to you, I know it was a mistake and I’m really sorry.” he says looking down as I widen my eyes in shock. 

“Screw it.” I say as I grab his face and kiss him.

I feel his face tense under my hands for a moment and then slowly relax as we both sink into the kiss. He lips were soft and tasted like a peach. After a couple second he pulls me closer to him by the waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Several second later the kiss is broken, I’m not sure by who, and we just look at each other and laugh a little i rest my head on his shoulder and i can feel my face get red. I can’t believe that I just did that.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio

‘Skype! Now!’ I send to Francis and Gilbert through our group text as soon as I got home.I sit down at my computer and wait to get the messages that they were on, then I video called them both.

“What happened is everything okay?” Gilbert says seeming a bit worried.

“Everything is absolutely wonderful.”

“Well you seem to be in a much better mood than you were this morning. Did you you talk to Lovino today?” Francis said with a big smirk, his way of smiling, on his face.

“More than talk! He kisses me!”

“What?!” “Your kidding” they said so simultaneously that I couldn’t tell who said what. 

“He just grabbed my face and kissed me. I was the most incredible kiss I’ve ever had. He was just so soft and warm and he tasted like chocolate. I could have kissed him forever.” I stopped when i hear quiet laughter coming from the computer. “What are you guys laughing at?”

“You sound like a little girl falling in love is all.” Francis says gaining his composure.

“You know what you need to do now, right Toni?” Gilbert says becoming almost serious now.

“I need to actually take him out on a date. And I will, tomorrow I promise. But you guys need to help me with some ideas on what to do.”

“I got you covered, trust me.” Gilbert says and i just laugh at his determination.

 

MEANWHILE

 

Lovino

“Lovi!!!” Feli yells from outside my door while he knocks repeatedly.

“You can come in Feli, as long as you don’t yell” I say and he immediately walks in, closes the door and comes and sits next to me on my bed.

“So did you do it?”

“I did” I feel my face get red as I say this, i blush way too easily, “It was amazing he kiss just melts me inside.” I say as fall back onto my bed and grab a pillow to cover my face.

“Now all you have to do is wait for him to respond in some way. How did he take the kiss by the way?”

“He took it wonderfly, he was surprised of course but he pulled me closer to him and i just knew.” my face some how managed to get ever redder, “I just hope he doesn't take too long to make a move with me.”

"I’m excited to see where you guys end up. You just work so well together, and trust me when i say you need the company sometimes i worry about your mental health always being by yourself.”

“I’m fine I promise. Also don’t tell grandpa about this yet, I’m hoping to introduce Toni to him sometime soon, if everything works out well. We don’t need two secret relationships happening in this house.” I say giving Feli a telling glare of disapproval.

“It’s not a secret, I just am worried about what Grampa will think of him and I know that good impressions are very important to Luddi”

“Whatever you say Fratello, no leave me alone for goodness sake I plan on beating Ocarina of Time tonight.” and with that Feli leaves me to my thoughts, replay that kiss from today over and over again in my head. I really hope that I get to do that again soon.


	11. Chapter 11- Antonio

“Okay just go over the plan with me one more time, I’m just not that good at this sort of things,” I say as Gilbert and I walk to my locker at the end of the day. 

“Fine but this is the last time we go over this, between me and Francis we have gone over this plan like eight times now.” Gilbert says sighing as he put his head in his hand. Gilbert explains the plan to me quickly once more and i can feel my anxiety rising as he does because in just a few minutes i will have to go through with this and i have never been more scared of something so simple in my life.

“So are you ready Toni?” Francis says suddenly appearing behind me.

“I am as ready as I’ll ever be. How do I look?” I say. Francis gives me the once over, tossels my hair a bit and then adjusts my shirt.

“Okay your ready. You can do this Antonio, You already knows he likes you, this is the fun part,” Francis says with his hands on my shoulders. “Now Go!” and with that he pushes me towards the front door of the school where Lovino and Feliciano usually wait for their Grandfather to pick them up. I walk up to the doors and I see Lovi sitting on the ground against one of the columns that supports the overhang in front of the school playing a game on his DS. Feli is standing a good distance away talking to Ludwig and Kiku. This is perfect. I walk towards him, stop just before where he would be able to see me, take a deep breath, and then go over and kneel in front of him. 

“Hey Lovino, How are you doing?” I say and he doesn’t even look up from his game to respond.

“What do you want idiota?” He says still not even glancing up at me.

“Don’t be so rude Lovi,” and with that he instantly turned red and looked up at me.

“Sorry, I meant to say what do you want dumbass?” He says still with a face as red as a tomato. I grab the DS out of his hand and he grabs to try and get it back. “Hey what are you doing I’m so close to finishing Ocarina of Time.” I Click the menu button on the screen and save his game and them I put his DS in my backpack. 

“Sorry but You’ll have to finish it tomorrow because i have better plans for us tonight.” I say standing up and reaching my hand out for him to take.

“Plans?” He asked raising an eyebrow and looking at my outstretched hand.

“Yes plans, so lets go,” I say as I grab his hand from his lap and pull him up and guide him to my car.

“What are theses plans? Can i at least know if I’m being kidnapped or not right now.” He says when we reach my car.

“Nothing to crazy, now just get in” I say as i unlock my car and he just rolled his eyes at me and got in.

“Can I at least have my DS back if your not gonna tell me what is going on”

“Fine” I say and take his DS out of my backpack, “But no playing because that would be rude Lovi” 

“Fine Idiota” He says as his face turns back to that adorable tomato red colour.  
I pull out of the school parking lot and head towards that highway and neither of us says a word for most of the ride until we got off of the exit to head to the restaurant.

“Wait isn’t this where the Olive Garden is?!” Lovi say suddenly turning to face me.

“Yes, Why do you ask?”

“Because you better not be taking me to Olive Garden I will find some way to walk home if i have to.”

I just laugh knowing that that is not where we are going but still not saying anything as Lovi rants about how awful Olive garden is and how the only thing Italian about it is the terracotta roofing on the stand alone buildings. I pull into the plasa where the olive garden is and park almost right in front of it just to annoy Lovi even more.

“I’m not getting out of this car Antonio.”

“Oh we’re using full names now are we?” I say getting out of the car. I walk around the car to Lovi’s door and open it. “Come on Lo, just get out of the car.”

“No I’m not going into that restaurant.”

“I never said we were going to Olive Garden, so just get out of the car.”

“Fine, but if we go in there i will run out screaming that i was kidnapped.” He says and gets out of the car and i close the door behind him. I take his hand -he blushes and I do- and lead him away from the Olive Garden and twords and the old run down looking brick building right next to it. “What is this place?” He asks right before we go inside.

“You’ll like it I promise” I say as I open the door for him to go inside. 

The brickwork on the outside of the building stayed to the inside and picture of grape and olive fields cover the restaurants. On one half of the restaurant there were tables and booths and on the opposite wall has a huge brick pizza oven and an open kitchen station where two older men were hand stretching pizza dough. I looked over at Lovi and I don’t think I have ever seen him look so happy.

“So was I right?” I say looking back at Lovi. He looked at me and his face flushed bright red.

“We’ll see when we eat if you were right idiota.” He says struggling to keep the smile off of his face as the waitress lead us to our table. As I sit down I take a deep breath, Phase on is going just as planned.


End file.
